


Hits, Misses and Horses

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: MCU, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Clint ends up checking meanings of the names of every person he knows and he can't stop because it's so much fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [MCU, Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Clint ends up checking meanings of the names of every person he knows and he can't stop _because it's so much fun_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740743.html?thread=97935751#t97935751)

"I can't believe his name actually means "worthy" or "priceless" and he's born a rich guy?!" Clint said, legs thrown over Phil's as they both sat on the couch, Clint with phone in hand looking up names, Phil with a cup of coffee and a report.

"Well, Maria Stark knew what she was doing I suppose." Clint said.

"Okay but how wrong was Bruce's mom? I mean," Clint snorted. "It basically means willow. Like willowy"

"Wasn't there a Scottish King that went by that too?" Phil asked, despite his attempts to not be drawn into Clint's escalating joy about how his teammates either matched or didn't match their names. He rested a hand on Clint's shin unthinkingly, a tiny bit more contact.

"Uhhhh maybe?" Clint said, already on to the next name.

"So check this, the meaning of the name Steven is-"

"'Crown, laurel, wreath'" Phil supplied without thinking. Clint smirked, eyes on Phil until the agent looked up at the stare.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Clint bit out. "I won't bother with Thor because duh, thunder."

"Is there a reason you're suddenly really into knowing what everyone's name means?" Phil set down coffee and report, turned towards Clint, elbow on the back of the couch.

"It's fun,Phillip." Clint said, putting his phone in his lap. "Did you know your-"

"Yes.I am aware. I have no particular fondness for horses either way"

"Now that's a pity," Clint grinned, leaning back on the arm of the couch. "Because if I was a horse I'd so want you to ride me."

"Saucy." Phil grinned,slowly leaning over Clint.

"No, I'm Man-Born-On-A-Hill but you can name me anything you like..."


End file.
